Douloureuse trahison
by lion no kalista
Summary: Pendant la guerre contre Hadès, deux chevaliers se retrouvent confrontés l'un à l'autre. yaoi


Disclaimers : Ces beaux chevaliers appartiennent à Monsieur Kurumada

Milo regarda son vis-à-vis essayant de capter son regard, mais le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, avait les yeux étrangement baissés. Le scorpion aurait pu en rire s'il n'avait pas tant envie de pleurer, de hurler son désespoir. Cette guerre contre Hadès était le théâtre de monstruosité, élevant les frères contre les frères, les amants contre les amants, les amis entre eux. Jamais, Milo n'avait autant souffert, même sous le joug de son Maître.

Camus, son Camus, son fier et droit compagnon, son amant disparu lors de la bataille du sanctuaire se dressait là, devant lui, bien décidé à en découdre avec Athéna.

Milo avait essayé de s'imaginer cette guerre en plongeant dans l'histoire du sanctuaire mais même ses pires cauchemars ne ressemblaient pas à la réalité.

Camus, l'amour de sa vie, au service d'Hadès. Camus, noble et droit, avait vendu son âme pour une vie éternelle dénuée de sens, cédant et bafouant son honneur de chevalier d'Athéna !

Le cœur ravagé de douleur, le scorpion ne pouvait le croire. Non, impossible, de plus loin que remontait ses souvenirs, le verseau passait son honneur de chevalier avant tout et pourtant le fait était là, devant lui…. Impossible de cerner quoi que ce soit dans ce regard voilé. Pourtant il était le seul à pouvoir savoir ce que son français pensait, dans ces gestes, ces mimiques, ces regards qu'à force d'observation, Milo connaissait par cœur et qui avaient souvent trahit Camus face à son compagnon. Milo ne sut pas comment il s'empêcha de gémir de douleur. Le verseau était là, en mauvaise posture car Shaka ne s'était pas laissé tuer comme cela, il avait hôté un à un les sens de ses opposants, ne leur laissant d'autre choix que provoquer cette infamie, l'Athéna exclamation. En plus de la trahison, Camus serait frappé à tout jamais du sceau des bannis. Dans son temple, Milo ressentant la cosmoenergie tant aimée, était descendu pour affronter l'homme de sa vie, l'homme qui lui avait tant manqué. Il ne voulait que personne d'autre ne le touche, seul lui s'octroyait le droit de porter ses mains sur ce corps qu'il connaissait si bien pour l'avoir tant parcouru de ses mains, de ses lèvres mais cette fois c'était pour lui donner la mort.

Une dernière fois, se souvenir du noble chevalier du verseau… Milo ferma un court instant les yeux.

Milo avait cinq ans quand il vit pour la première fois ce petit garçon discret. L'enfant installé le dos contre un chêne, parcourait des yeux un grand livre d'images posé sur ces jambes. Malicieux, le petit grec s'approcha doucement et bondit devant l'enfant :

- Aha, je t'ai fait peur, hein ?

- non.

Le petit garçon regardait le jeune grec, ses grands yeux limpides levé vers le regard bleu nuit de son vis-à-vis. Milo lui sourit et s'assit à coté de lui.

- je m'appelle Milo et je suis le futur chevalier du Scorpion, fit-il un brin vaniteux.

- Moi, je me nomme Camus, je suis le futur chevalier du verseau.

Les deux enfants s'entreregardèrent et se sourirent. Et Milo sut à cet instant qu'il essayerait toute sa vie de faire sourire Camus tant son cœur s'emballait à ce moment là. Il se leva et tendit la main.

- tu viens je te fais visiter, Camus. Tu veux que nous soyons amis ?

Camus, dévoila ses petites dents blanches dans un autre sourire lumineux dont il avait le secret.

- oui, Milo.

Le futur scorpion se leva et tendit la main. Le petit Français prit la main tendue et les deux enfants partirent en courant, le livre calé sous le bras de Milo.

Une solide amitié venait de voir le jour.

Milo cherche quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un… d'un des vieux chênes du parc, le jeune homme voit dépassé de longues mèches de cheveux de ce bleu si particulier. Un sourire de prédateur aux lèvres, le scorpion s'approche lentement et silencieusement de sa proie innocente. A pas feutrés, le jeune homme ne se trouve plus qu'à quelques enjambées de sa victime qui semble ne se rendre compte de rien, perdu dans la lecture d'un bouquin dont le nombre de pages faisait fuir le valeureux Milo. Tel un chat jaugeant la longueur restant à parcourir, Milo se tendit pour bondir sur sa proie.

- c'n'est pas la peine Milo, tu fais autant de bruits qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dans la savane. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes, tu ne me surprendra pas !

Et voilà, raté encore une fois ! Le scorpion dépité, s'assit lourdement à côté de son compagnon.

- c'est pas juste, tu pourrais au moins faire semblant !

- pourquoi faire ? Tu n'es plus un enfant qu'il faut laisser gagner... Quoique….De plus, je ne suis pas d'avis de laisser gagner les enfants. Les victoires trop faciles n'engendrent rien de bon et à mon avis…

- bon, bon ça va ! Je connais la suite.

Milo s'allongea à demi poussant Camus pour avoir un peu plus de place contre le tronc de l'arbre. Le jeune français soupira d'exaspération mais se décala de bonne grâce. Plongé dans sa lecture, le verseau se désintéressa du scorpion, ce qui ne plut pas du tout à ce dernier.

- dis Camus, tu as entendu parler de la rébellion contre le sanctuaire ?

- oui Milo

- et qu'en penses tu ? J'ai entendu dire que Hyoga était parmi les insurgés.

- je sais.

Bien que le maître des glaces ne laisse rien transparaître dans le ton employé, Milo se rendit compte que le jeune homme s'était imperceptiblement raidi à l'évocation de son disciple. Pour qui connaissait le verseau, ce signe démontrait son malaise à évoquer le Cygne. Et Milo pouvait se vanter de connaître le français mieux que personne dans tout le sanctuaire… et même dans le monde entier. Après tout ils étaient amis depuis leur enfance et amants depuis près d'un an. Le verseau n'était pas démonstratif mais la fougue de Milo l'enivrait quelque fois, et le scorpion découvrait à ces moments là, le cœur et le corps de braise que son amant cachait sous les glaces éternelles dont il avait recouvert ses émotions. Le feu qui habitait Milo l'aidait grandement ainsi que la complicité qui les liait.

- Camus, je sais que ce doit être dur pour toi mais si tu veux m'en parler.

Le verseau soupira, posa son livre sur ses cuisses et tourna ses yeux bleus vers son envahissant compagnon.

- Milo, je ne veux pas en parler. Je suis venu ici pour lire tranquillement, donc tu me déranges.

Milo prit une expression faussement outragée.

- c'est vrai ? Mais tu n'es pas gentil, toi.

- non, je ne suis pas gentil et je n'ai pas envie de l'être.

Le scorpion se rapprocha dangereusement de sa proie et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres du visage de son vis-à-vis. Puis ses yeux descendirent lentement sur les lèvres finement ourlées de Camus qui étaient une véritable invitation à la débauche. Le jeune homme combla le vide séparant leurs lèvres pour se retrouver… la face contre le tronc rugueux du vieux chêne.

- Camus !!

- je t'ai déjà dis JAMAIS en public. Tu ne te rends pas compte, on pourrait nous voir !! Que fais-tu de ton honneur de chevalier ? Tu ne sembles pas te rendre compte au combien notre relation pourrait nous porter préjudice ! Alors s'il te plait Milo ne fais pas l'enfant et réfléchit un peu au conséquence de tes actes, ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie.

Le verseau, exaspéré devant l'attitude boudeuse et puérile de Milo, prit son livre et se dirigea d'un pas ferme en direction de sa maison. C'était sans compter sur le caractère têtu d'un Milo, bien décidé d'obtenir un câlin de son glaçon favori.

Une fois dans son temple, Camus se retourna pour recevoir un scorpion dans les bras. Comme une sangsue, le dit scorpion se lova contre le cou du verseau pour le mordiller. Camus ferma les yeux, frissonnant de plaisir. Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son amant, son beau sourire sur les lèvres et verrouilla la porte d'entrée.

- voilà, maintenant, nous sommes tranquille.

La voix douce et chaude du verseau éveilla la libido d'un scorpion déjà bien échauffé. Comme son ange des glaces était sensuel lorsqu'il le voulait ! Camus vint se blottir dans les bras solides de son compagnon et prenant le menton de Milo, il lui imposa un baiser doux qui devint très vite exigeant et passionné. Les mains de Milo parcouraient les flancs du français, arrachant des soupirs d'aise à ce dernier. Le tee shirt vola à travers la pièce et Milo remplaça ces mains par ces lèvres, traçant des sillons humides sur la peau diaphane de Camus. Le jeune homme s'arqua, glissant ces mains dans la lourde chevelure ondulée de son amour. Puis, Camus entraîna Milo dans sa chambre, d'un geste un peu brusque, trahissant son impatience, le scorpion fit tombé le verseau sur le lit. Les cheveux étalés, formant une auréole autour de sa tête, le jeune français était l'image même de la sensualité faite homme. Milo l'observa quelques instant, se gorgeant de son image, attisant son désir. Il enleva son haut, déboucla sa ceinture. Camus se redressa et vint au secours de son amant, ses doigts agiles remplaçant ceux d'un scorpion trop excité pour bien faire. Les mains fraîches glissèrent le long des abdominaux, caressantes puis descendirent le pantalon du scorpion, suivant les contours des cuisses musclées, faisant frissonner et gémir le jeune homme. Le même traitement fut infligé au boxer de Milo et Camus sourit devant l'évidence du désir du grec. Le français caressa la hampe de chair érigée, des mains puis des lèvres. Puis, il engloutit d'un coup le sexe de son compagnon qui bondit sous l'effet du plaisir occasionné par ce geste. La main de Milo se posa doucement sur la nuque du français lui imprimant le mouvement. Camus, les yeux mi-clos, obéit sans sourciller, suçant, léchant avec une évidente satisfaction la virilité de son amant. Milo fut rapidement au bord de la rupture et il se dégagea doucement, une autre idée en tête. Rapidement, il finit de déshabiller son compagnon, et le caressant de ses lèvres, il prit à son tour la preuve évidente du désir du français entre ses lèvres, puis sa langue descendit plus bas, glissant contre l'intimité de Camus qui gémit de plaisir, écartant ses cuisses pour laisser tout l'amplitude nécessaire au scorpion. Gémissant, se tordant sous le joug de son tortionnaire, le verseau perdait pied, s'offrant sans réserve. Estimant l'orifice suffisamment préparé, Milo se plaça entre les cuisses de Camus et s'enfonça doucement en lui. Le verseau cria sous l'effet de la douleur, dû à l'imposante intrusion. Milo le prit doucement en main pour lui imprimer un mouvement de va et vient propice à lui faire oublier la douleur. Rapidement, les hanches de Camus se projetèrent à la rencontre du bassin de Milo. Gémissant de plaisir, les deux jeunes gens atteignirent rapidement le sommet de leur désir, la chambre emplie de murmures inarticulés, de plaintes lascives, sensuelles. Puis ce fut l'apothéose des sens, explosant à l'intérieur du corps du Camus, Milo poussa un cri de délivrance aussitôt suivit par celui de son amant. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre essayant de reprendre pieds à la réalité, le souffle court, incapable de se séparer.

- je t'aime tu sais mon iceberg.

Camus rit, puis il caressa la soyeuse chevelure de son scorpion qui se retira doucement de son doux fourreau de chair.

- moi aussi je t'aime, mon amour arachnéen.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire, complices, lovés l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'une heure de tendresse partagée, de baisers échangés, ils se levèrent, se douchèrent et se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine devant un bon café. Ce fut Camus qui rompit le silence bienveillant installé entre eux.

- demain, le sanctuaire sera attaqué par les opposants du Grand Pope, ils sont menés par une usurpatrice se prétendant la réincarnation d'Athéna. Comme tu le sais, mon disciple, Hyoga fera parti d'eux. Je vais essayé de l'arrêter et de le raisonner en passant par le temple de la Balance qui est vide.

Milo sentit son cœur se serrer. Le regard froid de Camus était trahi par ses mâchoires serrées et la petite veine palpitant sur sa tempe. La douleur qu'il ressentait faisait mal à Milo.

- Camus, es-tu sur de pouvoir le raisonner ? Il a déjà tué Crystal. Et pourtant ils étaient très liés d'après ce que tu me disais.

Camus baissa la tête, atterré. Milo posa sa main sur celle de son amour, essayant par ce geste de calmer sa peine. Le verseau serra la main offerte dans la sienne. Ils avaient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre, leur amitié faisait plus d'un envieux. Mais depuis un an, ils s'obligeaient à ne rien laisser paraître de leur relation qui était devenue bien plus intime. En effet, étant chevaliers d'Athéna, ils se devaient de n'avoir d'amour que pour celle-ci. Les relations autres qu'amicales étaient interdites.

Quelle loi stupide ! Camus aimait Milo de toutes ses forces et cet amour était partagé. Cependant, ne voulant pas offenser sa Déesse, ni entaché l'honneur des chevaliers, les deux jeunes hommes taisaient leurs sentiments face à leurs compagnons. D'ailleurs, le secret attisait leur passion, finalement ce n'était pas plus mal. Se réconfortant ainsi, ils étaient heureux de se retrouver, de se prouver leur amour en toute intimité.

- Je sais, Milo, dit le verseau après un long moment de silence. Mais je me dois d'essayer de lui faire entendre raison.

- Je n'interviendrai pas. Promis mon amour.

- Merci. Milo…….. Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas quoi qu'il se passe.

Le scorpion, troublé par ces dernières paroles, se leva et prit son verseau dans ses bras.

- Camus, je n'aimerai jamais personne d'autre comme je t'aime toi.

Les lèvres se soudèrent, scellant leur serment.

La bataille du sanctuaire ne se déroula pas comme prévu par les deux amants. Camus perdit la vie dans une ultime leçon donnée à son élève. Milo crut à ce moment-là que la douleur qu'il ressentit n'aurait jamais d'égale tant son intensité était puissante. Perdre l'amour de sa vie lui était odieux, son cœur saignait sans qu'il puisse se confier à qui que ce soit, pour soulager sa peine. Et le bouillant scorpion se calma et ne prit jamais d'autres amants, bien que les mœurs tendaient à se libérer dans le sanctuaire et que les occasions ne manquaient pas au séduisant grec. Si son verseau savait cela, il rirait bien de leur ancienne réserve, de leur cachotterie. Mais la gaieté et l'insouciance du scorpion étaient mortes avec le verseau, creuset de sa joie, de son bonheur. Le jeune homme se dit que la mort seule, lui serait d'un soutien précieux, le rapprochant de l'être aimé. Mais en fidèle chevalier d'Athéna, le jeune homme fit le serment de perdre la vie seulement en protégeant sa Déesse bien aimée, comme son verseau l'aurait voulu, l'honneur avant tout.

Alors, là, un an plus tard, face à son amour dépourvu du sens de l'honneur, le scorpion ne pouvait le croire, cela tenait du cauchemar.

Camus leva ses yeux vides en direction de Milo, et le jeune homme constata que le verseau avait perdu la vue. La tension était palpable dans le temple de la vierge. Mû affrontait du regard le gémeau. Le lion ivre de rage, trépignait sur place voulant tuer les renégats. Et lui, Milo, dévisageait son verseau, toujours aussi beau malgré la fatigue altérant ses traits si nobles. La rage le saisit soudain, annihilant sa lucidité, il imposa l'Antarès aux renégats, cherchant à les tuer, souffrant lui-même à chaque coup porté sur le corps aimé. La résistance des envoyés d'Hadès était extraordinaire. Le ton monta et ils se mirent tous en position pour une double Athéna exclamation qui satisfaisait Milo, mourir avec son amour lui convenait parfaitement.

Comme toujours, rien ne se passa comme prévu, après l'intervention des bronzes, la puissance cumulée des chevaliers d'or fut repoussée mais dévasta la maison de la Vierge. Ivre de rage, le scorpion aperçut le gémeau vivant, voulant mettre un terme à la vie de ce dernier, il augmenta son cosmos jusqu'à ce qu'Athéna elle-même intervienne. Contraint et forcé par leur Déesse, les trois chevaliers d'or chargèrent les ex compagnons sur leurs épaules pour les mener face à leur Déesse. Milo souffrait le martyr sentant contre lui le corps fin et souple de son aimé. « Pourquoi, une telle trahison, mon ami ».

Athéna leur expliqua son but et mit fin à sa vie terrestre. Milo ne put en supporter davantage et enserra le cou fragile de son ex amant en pleurant sur sa vie, sur son calvaire de ces dernières heures, se refusant à comprendre, se refusant à choisir, broyé par le poids du devoir.

Puis, vaincu par ses propres sentiments envers Athéna, il partit avec Aïolia et Mû pour affronter les spectres, se heurtant au barrage du Wyvren, et il fut projeté dans le Cocyte.

Douleur, peine, souffrance du corps et de l'âme, Milo ne parvenait pas à s'éveiller. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il soit vivant dans le monde des morts, il le savait. Vivant, mais pourquoi faire ? Dans son cœur, un grand vide régnait, un sentiment d'abandon qui annihilait son envie de se battre. Une voix, douce et connue vint effleurer son esprit.

- _Milo, Milo….. Réveille toi. Milo, allez courage chevalier. Sois fort, comme tu l'as toujours été. Milo, mon amour, tu dois veiller sur Athéna pour moi. Je ne puis plus rien faire pour elle à présent… Milo, debout chevalier du scorpion. _

Camus ? … oui, c'était la voix douce et chaude du verseau qui le tançait pour qu'il se relève et continue le combat. Il devait bien cela au Verseau, il s'était tellement trompé sur son compte. Jamais, son français n'avait trahit, c'est lui, Milo, qui n'avait pas su voir la détresse de son amour obligé de faire semblant d'être un envoyé d'Hadès.

Que de tourments avait dû étreindre le cœur du Verseau. Combien Milo souhaitait revoir son français pour se faire pardonner de lui. Alors le jeune homme fit grandir sa cosmo énergie, en même temps que ces infortunés compagnons il revint à la vie dans l'Hadès et massacra les spectres s'opposant à lui.

Devant le mur des lamentations, le cœur de Milo bondit dans sa poitrine. Tous les chevaliers d'or étaient présents, prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour sauver le monde, pour sauver leur Déesse des mains de l'odieux Hadès. Face à lui, Camus, resplendissant dans son armure d'or, le regardait tendrement. Aucunes paroles échangées, seuls leurs yeux parlaient pour eux. Pardon, tendresse, amour furent les sentiments partagés par les deux jeunes hommes. Puis ils se positionnèrent dans la roue du zodiaque pour leur dernière explosion de cosmos, ensemble, enfin. Milo tendit discrètement la main en arrière et sentit dans la seconde une main fraîche se poser dans la sienne, lui étreindre doucement les doigts.

_- Milo, nous allons mourir. Promets moi que nous nous retrouverons. Je t'aime tant. _

_- Camus, où que nous soyons, nous nous reverrons. Car je ne peux me passer de toi. A bientôt mon amour_.

Leur vie s'éteignit dans une explosion de lumière tellement pure qu'elle ouvrit une brèche dans le mur des lamentations permettant aux jeunes chevaliers de bronze de sauver la planète.

Une lumière aveuglante frappa les paupières de Milo. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais un vagissement sortit de sa gorge. Le froid le saisit et il se mit à trembler. Un visage énorme lui sembla-t-il, s'approcha de lui. Une superbe jeune femme, le visage inondé de sueur, fatiguée mais pourtant avec un sourire triste et doux à son intention.

- bonjour mon bébé, tu t'appellera Milo.

Deux mains immenses se saisirent de lui et l'entraînèrent loin de la jeune femme. Protestant, Milo commençait à comprendre doucement. Ainsi, la réincarnation était une réalité. La jeune femme fatiguée était sa nouvelle mère dans cette vie-là. L'infirmière s'occupant de lui murmura :

- mon pauvre petit, tu n'as pas de chance, ta maman ne survivra pas longtemps.

La mémoire de Milo fuyait lentement mais sûrement sans qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour essayer d'en retenir des bribes. Un seul visage lui restait s'imposant à lui, Camus, son Camus. Non, ne pas l'oublier, jamais, JAMAIS.

_Cinq ans plus tard_

Milo fut conduit devant une belle jeune femme. Le lieu lui était familier mais pourtant le petit garçon ne se rappelait pas y être venu. Une étrange sensation de déjà vu l'envahissait et aussi un manque comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver. La jolie dame lui sourit tendrement

- bonjour Milo, je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, futur chevalier d'or du scorpion.

-……….

- ne t'inquiète pas, mon enfant, tu t'habituera bien vite. Hyoga, tu veux bien emmener Milo dans le baraquement des apprentis ?

- Oui, Athéna, fit le jeune homme en s'inclinant respectueusement devant la jeune femme.

Puis il saisit la petite main potelée de l'enfant et sortit de la salle du trône. Une fois à distination, il laissa le petit garçon s'installer.

- tu peux aller te promener ensuite si tu veux, Milo.

Le doux sourire du jeune homme rassura l'enfant qui le lui rendit.

- Merci, Monsieur.

- Appelle moi, Hyoga.

Milo, ses maigres affaires rangées dans une trop vaste armoire, se décida à visiter les lieux. Ses pas le guidèrent vers un parc immense, là en son centre, trônait un vieux chêne centenaire. Curieux, l'enfant s'approcha doucement du vieil arbre et découvrit un autre enfant en train de lire un livre d'images. Un étrange sentiment, très doux naquit dans son cœur.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Milo.

- Bonjour, moi c'est Gabriel mais tout le monde ici m'appelle Camus.

- c'est joli comme nom, Camus. J'aime bien, moi.

- Oui, moi aussi…

- …..

- tu sais j'ai l'impression que je t'attendais … mais c'est bête… on se connaît pas.

- Moi aussi, j'ai l'impression de te connaître. Dis, Camus… tu veux que l'on devienne amis ?

- Oui, et on ne se séparera jamais ?

- Non, plus jamais.

Milo tendit la main brune vers celle très blanche du petit Camus, qui la lui prit avec un sourire merveilleux, qui illumina le cœur du petit scorpion. Dans un éclat de rire joyeux, les deux enfants partirent en courant main dans la main, vers une nouvelle vie faite de paix et d'amour partagé.

Du haut de son balcon, Athéna les suivit un instant du regard. Elle ferma un court moment les yeux, remerciant en son for intérieur son Divin Père d'avoir exaucé ses prières au delà de toutes ses espérances. Tous ces fiers et courageux chevaliers qui avaient périt lors de cette bataille fratricide contre Hadès, se voyaient offrir une nouvelle vie dans cette ère de paix tant méritée et si douloureusement obtenue. Sa chevalerie d'or, à nouveau au grand complet, était comme un baume à son cœur. Puis, la Déesse de la paix sentit s'approcher le chevalier divin de Pégase et décida de se retirer, laissant à son tour, sa réincarnation profiter de cette nouvelle vie, sans entrave.

FIN

Voilà, voilà, merci d'avance pour avoir lu cette fic. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Merci de me laisser vos commentaires, bon ou mauvais, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. A bientôt.


End file.
